Water Cycle
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Cinta bagai siklus air. Pertama, mengalir begitu saja. Kedua, menguap dan terbang ke udara. Ketiga, tertiup badai. Keempat, jatuh begitu saja. Lalu terakhirnya, hancur menjadi butiran tak kasat mata. / "Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu."/ "Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."/
"Dulu … kau selalu bertanya-tanya kan siapa orang aku cintai."

"Hm? Oh, ya. Aku memang bertanya seperti itu. Jadi, siapa? Dari dulu kau tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Aku … aku … aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukai Draco Malfoy!"

Hening. Mendadak tekanan udara diantara mereka seolah meningkat. Lalu kemudian, lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang gadis di halaman belakang sekolah.

* * *

Water Cycle

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, dan Romance

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

No commercial profit taken

Warning: OOC, dan Miss Typos (mungkin)

Summary: Cinta bagai siklus air. Pertama, mengalir begitu saja. Kedua, menguap dan terbang ke udara. Ketiga, tertiup badai. Keempat, jatuh begitu saja. Lalu terakhirnya, hancur menjadi butiran tak kasat mata. / "Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu."/ "Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."/

* * *

Hujan. Butiran air itu jatuh dari atas langit, pecah menjadi beberapa molekul kecil tak kasat mata. Dan sialnya, Hermione terjebak oleh tangisan langit itu seuasai jam mata kuliahnya hari ini berakhir.

"Sendirian saja."

Sebuah suara familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya. Gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menoleh sedikit. Dirinya tak menyangka, di persimpangan jalan raya bisa bertemu dengan orang bersurai pirang pucat itu. Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Ah, Hermione tak ingat jelas. Tapi jujur saja, dirinya sangat merindukan sosok lelaki itu. Iris mata milik lelaki itu nampak membuat sekunjur tubuhnya menghangat. Jantung gadis itu terpompa, membuat asupan oksigen lebih banyak dan darahnya mengalir lebih lancar daripada sebelumnya. Rasanya, ia seperti terbang mengudara.

"Ng … lama tak bertemu ya," ucap Hermione canggung.

"Santai saja. Aku bukan kanibal yang akan memakanmu," balas lelaki itu sambil nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang jauh lebih putih daripada yang dulu.

"Um … maaf atas kecanggunganku," ucap Hermione pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti suara bisikan. Hei, Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia jadi salah tingkah seperti ini?

"Tak apa," balas lelaki berambut piran pucat.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Hujan masih mengguyur deras langit kota. Musim hujan memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku jadi ingat …." Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya, mengeluarkan uap air dan karbon dioksida. "Dulu, aku pernah curhat tentang Astoria sewaktu kita masih SMA."

"Iya, dan kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku begitu saja," balas Hermione sinis. Teringat jelas di otaknya bahwa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini bercerita panjang lebar tentang Astoria tanpa peduli dengan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 pada saat itu.

"Haha … maaf, maaf. Lagi pula aku juga tak tahu kalau hari itu kau berulang tahun." Sang lelaki masih tersenyum lebar. "Tapi tak lama setelah itu, aku putus juga dengan Astoria."

Hermione menghela nafas pelan. Ia merasa tekanan atmosfer di antara mereka semakin meningkat. Dan jujur saja, ia tak tahan dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Kemudian … kau berubah." Hermione melanjutkan dengan suara pelan. "Kau menjadi seorang _playboy_."

Sang lelaki tersenyum. Tak menyangka bahwa gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu masih mengingat serpihan kehidupannya.

"Yah … aku memang 'laku' asal kau tahu," balas sang lelaki.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Iris matanya memandang sang lelaki dengan tajam.

"Tampang memang bisa jadi modal. Tapi kau tak memiliki kualitas." gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan pada sang lelaki sambil meletakkan jari telenjuknya ke kepalanya, bermaksud bahwa sang lelaki masih kurang pintar dibanding dirinya.

"Kau mulai sombong," ucap sang lelaki sinis.

Gadis itu tertawa. Tubuhnya menghangat. Nampaknya hujan lebat tak memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap dirinya.

"Manis."

"Eh?" Wajah Hermione memerah seketika. Jujur saja, itu terlalu blak-blakan.

"Kau manis," ulang sang lelaki.

Hermione tersenyum pahit, merasa miris atas kisah cintanya sendiri. Manik matanya kini menatap lurus lelaki itu, mencoba mencari tujuan sebenarnya sang lelaki.

"Aku tahu, aku memang manis dan kau terpesona padaku!" seru Hermione narsis, bermaksud mengalihkan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdebar kencang.

Sang lelaki tersenyum sejenak. Tangannya mengelus kepala Hermione itu.

"Maaf ya, aku menyianyiakanmu."

Hermione seolah membeku ―dikarenakan lelaki itu masih ingat pernyataan cintanya dulu. Lantas, mengapa lelaki itu mengatakan 'maaf'? Bukankah seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah dirinya?

"Malfoy ... kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah mengusik kehidupan damaimu dengan pernyataanku dulu." Hermione kini tersenyum, membiarkan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Hujan mulai sedikit reda. Namun angin dingin masih menerpa kulit mereka.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri," kata sang lelaki pelan. "Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan."

Hermione kemudian tersenyum tipis. Semua sudah berlalu. Ia juga telah memulai hidup baru semenjak lulus SMA dan kini telah menjadi seorang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas. Walau hatinya kosong dan hampa saat menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

"Justru, kau yang memaksakan diri untuk tetap tegar."

Hermione menatap lelaki yang ia panggil 'Malfoy' itu. Memaksakan diri? Gadis itu tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia hanya … menjalani kisah seluk-beluk kehidupannya dengan apa adanya, pasrah atas segala yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Malfoy."

"Tck! Kau keras kepala sekali, ya?" Lelaki itu memegang kedua pipi Hermione itu. Jemarinya yang panjang bahkan nyaris menyentuh daun telinga gadis bersurai pirang kecokelatan itu. Dan dalam hening, matanya menatap manik cokelat Hermione.

"Kalau mau berbohong, kau harus memperhatikan pandanganmu terlebih dahulu. Mungkin kau masih pintar seperti dulu, tapi berbohong sama sekali bukan keahlianmu."

Hermione kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu," kata Hermione lirih. Tubuhnya sampai sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Sang lelaki menghela nafas. Tangannya kini meraih dan mengenggam tangan Hermione.

"Tidak bisa kah kita beranjak dari hubungan pertemanan ini?"

Hermione menghela nafas. Ia sadar kalau lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu pemaksa, keras kepala, dan seenaknya. Tak sadarkah lelaki itu saat memainkan hati para gadis hanya karena putus dengan Astoria, mantannya yang sangat cantik itu? Tak sadarkah lelaki itu terlalu sering mendekat dengan dirinya sehingga ia salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka?

"Kita tak bisa melihat ke belakang lagi," ucap Hermione setenang mungkin. Ditahannya butiran air mata yang hendak jatuh karena gravitasi.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Salah juga karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau merepotkan sekali." Lelaki itu memalingkan mukanya. "Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."

 _Cliche_. Gadis itu tahu kalau kata-kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan sangat klise. Di sinetron-sinetron pasti banyak muncul sederet kalimat itu. Ya, pasti.

"Perkataanmu terlalu klise, Malfoy," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum tipis. Seulas senyum selalu terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Hermione."

Tubuh gadis itu lebih merasa hangat lagi. Jantungnya memompa lebih banyak asupan oksigen. Jujur saja, mendengar lelaki itu mengucapkan nama kecilnya membuat Hermione merasa lebih nyaman. Rasa canggung kini perlahan menghilang dari hatinya. Ini cukup melegakan.

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu. Kenapa kau terlalu mudah untuk ditebak?" Hermione menatap lurus sang lelaki.

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku cara membaca jalan pikiranmu. Agar aku juga bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu," balas lelaki itu. "Hermione, tolong tatap mataku! Aku menyukaimu, dan kau harus masih menyukaiku!"

 _Cliche_. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah mengharapkan kisah cinta picisan yang penuh romansa dramatis seperti ini. Hermione merupakan pembenci genre _romance_ asal kalian tahu. Tapi kenapa kisah cintanya begitu dramatis seperti ini? Hermione jadi merasa aneh sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau pantas mendapatkan hatiku?" tanya Hermione menantang.

"Aku akan memelukmu. Lalu aku akan … aku akan membuatmu merasakan manisnya cintaku!" jawab lelaki itu setengah berteriak.

"Kau sangat aneh, Malfoy."

Hujan mulai berhenti. Sebuah irisan cahaya dengan tujuh buah warna muncul di atas langit. Awan kelabu bahkan mulai terbang menjauh.

"Aku … mencintaimu …."

Hermione memandang lurus lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Kata-kata lelaki itu seolah menyentuh hati kecilnya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, dirinya juga masih menyukai lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Kalau begitu, kejarlah aku! Kejarlah aku sampai aku mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu'."

Hermione kini berlari, meninggalkan lelaki bersurai pirang pucat itu diam membeku. Setetes air mata perlahan jatuh dari manik cokelatnya, hingga waktu yang akan memutuskan―

― _Apakah cinta mereka akan kembali mengalir begitu saja?_

* * *

 ** _Tamat_**

* * *

 **Halo, salam kenal semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Lily Kotegawa dan ini fanfiction pertamaku di fandom ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya walau Draco-nya jadi OOC begini.**

 **Lalu em ... aku mengharapkan kalian memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun, dan semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lily Kotegawa**


End file.
